Fire Emblem Awakening: From Darkness To Light
by Antex-The Legendary Zoroark
Summary: We all know the child of Robin: Morgan correct? She is said to come from another alternate future timeline. If that's true, there must be many other timelines where something that happened happened, and in another, what happened didn't. Come and see what the actions of traveling back in time have done to a certain Fell Dragon... (Game Plot with AU elements!) ON HIATUS!
1. Prologue

_**Fire Emblem Awakening: From Darkness To Light**_

 _By, Antex-The Legendary Zoroark_

 _1st Disclaimer:_ **I own nothing except this story and anything else that I and I alone came up with. Should I use anything that is not mine and is seen by others, all original ideas go to their respective creators. I am merely borrowing/using them in passing.**

 _2nd Disclaimer:_ **Full credit to this story goes to SharpRevan, the originator of this idea!**

 _Summary:_ **We all know the child of Robin: Morgan correct? She is said to come from another alternate future timeline. If that's true, there must be many other timelines where something that happened happened, and in another, what happened didn't. Come and see what the actions of traveling back in time have done to a certain Fell Dragon... (Game Plot with AU elements!)**

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

Ylisse. A once great kingdom, kept peaceful by it's protectors, the Shepherds.

However, that peace was shattered when Plegia, it's western neighbor used underhanded tactics to wage war on Ylisse. Granted, their rage wasn't unjustified due to Ylisse's previous Exalt (who is considered a ruler for lack of better term there), massacred their own citizens and waged war themselves for many a year.

It was only thankfully won, when Chrom of the Exalted Bloodline, and leader of the Shepherds, defeated the Mad King of Plegia: King Gangrel.

It was a violent and emotional (albeit short) war. Losses were seen on both sides, leaving each with heartache. Especially with Chrom's Sister: Emmeryn's, sacrifice.

Peace was eventually returned for three more years when Chrom married the Shepherd's Tactician, Reflet, whom he had found in a lone field one day, sleeping peacefully, yet without any memories.

Despite some peoples' hesitance to accept their new Queen, Reflet proved herself in time with her unique strategies and kind nature that helped win the war with Plegia. Eventually, they had a daughter named Lucina.

War however, was once again on the way due to a man named Walhart the Conqueror. Wanting to usher Valm, his home country, to rise above the others and reign supreme, Walhart assembled a massive army to attack Ylisse.

Thankfully the Shepherds were brought aware of this future attack by their friend and ally, Virion. However, Valm proved to be too effective on sea, and Ylisse did not have enough funds for their campaign against Valm.

They (with reluctance), requested aid from Plegia, which was now ruled by King Validar. They could not offer any troops, but provided Ylisse with plenty of war ships, supplies, and fully funded the campaign against Valm.

The Shepherds had to take what they could get, and thus, agreed. However, little did they know that someone was manipulating all this behind the scenes…

The Valmese War was a longer one than the previous, but with clever planning and faith, the Shepherds proved victorious. Especially due to their future children's help. Apparently, said future children arrived in the first place to help prevent a great calamity to awaken. A calamity known as the Fell Dragon, Grima, which destroyed their world: the future.

Yet in the end, it was not enough. Grima had caught wind of this plan and had arrived way before them. It had subtly manipulated the events along with its devoted followers, the Grimleal. Of which King Validar was a part of!

They used Reflet's link with Grima and stole the the Fire Emblem, thus successfully awakening Grima. The Shepherds managed to take it back though, and perform the Awakening so they could seal Grima away. Perhaps even kill it should Reflet land the finishing blow. It would come at a cost though…

Regardless, the Shepherds marched on and that brings us to where they are now: the back of the Fell Dragon!

* * *

 _(((3rd POV)))_

 _Location: Grima_

Dark spikes of pure Fell Energy erupted from the great dragon's back, weakening all of the Shepherds.

"Gah! Wh-what manner of magic…" Chrom could barely make out.

"Magic?! *cough cough* That...was a damned...catastrophe!" Basilio replied back.

Grima watched the Shepherds fell one by one, due to its powers. Grima's avatar (the Reflet from the future) was currently at the nape of its neck, protecting the only vulnerable spot that Falchion could penetrate.

" **Ha ha ha!"** Grima laughed tauntingly. **"And so it ends Reflet. See how fragile your** _ **'bonds'**_ **truly are? You are nothing more to me than an ant! And you have thrown all your lives away by facing me!"**

Reflet could only growl back at the taunting visage of her possessed future self.

" **But I digress. I believe it's time I get you all off of my back. Unless you were to join with me...here and NOW."**

"Guh! D-don't do it Reflet!" Chrom weakly called out to her.

"She's lying! It's a trap!" Lissa agreed.

" **NOW! I will have your decision Reflet!"** Grima roared, running out of patience.

Reflet considered her options as fast as she could. They were weakened, and literally ON TOP of enemy territory. What else was there to do? The answer was simple, but that didn't make it easy… However…

"Alright! I'll do it." She conceded to the dragon. "Just…please let them live."

"No! Reflet!" Chrom shouted. Everyone was shocked as a dark miasma consumed Reflet and she was no longer seen…

* * *

 _Location: Unknown_

Reflet currently had her eyes closed as she was expecting a searing pain as she merged with the Fell Dragon itself.

But feeling none, she opened her eyes and saw Grima simply standing there before her, an evil smirk on its face.

" **Yes...now that I have you, the Dragon's might shall be made whole once more…"** Grima smiled evilly.

"First, my friends! You promised you wouldn't have them get hurt!" Reflet denied the dragon. She would not have her friends watch as she was merged with this monster! Especially her family.

" **Oh please. We knew that would never happen. Am I right Reflet?"** Grima sneered whilst Reflet could only growl back in defiance. **"To be honest, I can't see just WHY you care for such pathetic creatures. We dragons are above them. Humans are nothing more than parasites that destroy and destroy. They deserve to be exterminated for plaguing this world!"**

"What?! But… how could you say that?! You're almost human yourself and even have a group of followers!" Reflet protested.

" **That may be Reflet, but you cannot deny my words! Even the you from the future agreed with me!"** Grima said.

"She...did what?" Reflet could hardly believe it. Her future self agreed with this monster?

" **Indeed. After all the wars, the losses she suffered through, and the mayhem, she simply wanted it all to end. I was the only one who could grant her her wish. And so I did, once she submitted to me!"**

' _Is that the answer to all this then?'_ Reflet thought to herself, feeling doubt start to crawl in. _'Does Grima truly say the truth?'_

" **But enough chit chat Reflet. The point is, you know that I'm right. And thus...you shall sink into the depths of darkness while my mind devours you. This is farewell!"**

Reflet, having enough of Grima's words, fired a tomeless Thoron spell and it pierced the dragon.

" **Gah! You still DARE RESIST ME?! Then perhaps I should just end you here and NOW!"** Grima snarled. The Fell Avatar raised her hand and shot a powerful blast of energy. Reflet then collapsed, drained of all strength.

"I...have lost...I've no final strategy to play...Grima has won…" She muttered to herself, slowly feeling the urge to sleep and let it all end. "I can't see. I can't hear...I feel...nothing…"

" _Y- h-ght b-ck…"_

Reflet thought she could hear something. And so she listened as hard as she could. What was that voice that was calling out to her?

" _Fight back!"_

It was Chrom?!

" _Fight back Reflet! You swore to do so remember?! Now keep your damn word! Your bond with us is stronger than even the Fell Dragon's might!"_

"Chrom? Chrom! I can hear you!" Reflet said, slowly regaining strength.

" **Grrr...what? This can't be happening. You. Are. Mine! The dragon's grip cannot be broken!"** Grima angrily shouted in disbelief.

Reflet ignored the dragon and focused on her husband's voice. It was then she noticed he was not alone in his words, as every Shepherd (and some of the former enemies they recruited) cheered her on, saying she belonged with them.

She was moved to tears. She then looked back at Grima with nothing but pity for the dragon.

"You're wrong Grima."

Grima turned to her in shock and anger. **"What did you say?!"**

Reflet smiled and said, "Humans may seem bad, and heck, some are. But they also have the potential for good."

" **LIES!"** Grima fired a blast at Reflet to weaken her again, but she merely deflected it with a gloved hand to the dragon's shock.

"I pity you Fell Dragon. Perhaps if you were human and not lost to madness, you'd understand what I can plainly see. And what you cannot." Reflet smirked.

" **Silence...SILENCE YOUR VOICES! You are nothing more than worms! You are NOOOOTHING!"** Grima could only cry out in anger as its hold on Reflet weakened enough for her to successfully break through and get back to her friends.

* * *

 _Location: Back With The Shepherds_

More black miasma rose from Grima's back and from it, Reflet stepped out of it with a smile and tears on her face.

"I'm back!" She shouted happily. Chrom and many of the others cheered and embraced her.

Meanwhile, Grima's Avatar's eyes were no longer glazed over, seeing as Reflet was no longer within its mind.

The Fell Avatar could only look on in anger and perhaps what was...envy?

' **Damn you all you human scum…once again...I am denied what is truly mine!'** Grima was mad now. If it couldn't have its rightful ending, neither could the humans! Even if it dies, it'll take them with it!

The Fell Avatar snapped its fingers. The sound reverberated and echoed throughout the minds of all its Risen. And suddenly, in a flash of light, all arrived on the dragon's back, awaiting their master's orders.

The Shepherds, seeing that the time for happy reunions were over, immediately gathered their bearings and jumped into battle.

Whilst the Shepherds fought a near endless supply of Risen, Grima was lost in thought. More specifically, with its host, who had awakened once they had heard Reflet's speech to the dragon.

' _ **Why...why do they fight a losing battle?! What motivates these humans? Why do they defy their fate and go against nature?'**_ Grima furiously thought.

" _Perhaps it's because we never saw the good side to them?"_ It's host suggested.

' _ **Impossible! All humans are evil! Only us dragons should exist and the human stain wiped out!'**_

" _Is that truly what we think though?"_

Before Grima could finish its conversation with its host, it was snapped out of it as a blade slashed through its host. And by the gods, did it burn!

" **Gaaaaahhhh! Damn you!"** Grima snarled.

"Time to finish this Grima! Your end has come!"

Grima regained its bearings and summoned forth its draconic head. **"ARROGANT MORTAL...I** **AM** **THE END!"**

Grima fired a blast of its Expiration breath, but lo and behold, Reflet interfered and blocked it with her Ignis ability.

"Back off!" She shouted.

"Now I'm angry!" Chrom shouted, activating Aether, breaking through Grima's powerful defenses and strike a critical blow.

" **Gugh?!"** Grima could only choke on some of its blood. This was impossible. Improbable even! It mustn't end here!

"Here's how it's done!" Reflet shouted, using Ignis to injure the Fell Avatar even more.

Grima could barely hang on to consciousness. It was getting too weak to even fire another blast of Expiration.

It was then it had an idea. It could still live on. Besides, it still had access to its full power, but could only activate one last skill. Perhaps it could win if this never had happened? Looks like the only option was to start anew, hopefully with better results…

Grima then flared it's dark aura and pushed back Chrom and Reflet.

" **I am NOT going to die here! If the little princess can change things so much by going through time...then so can I!"**

A shimmering portal opened behind the Fell Vessel and it began to step through.

Lucina, who was a small ways behind her parents, shouted, "Grima is trying to escape back to the past! We must stop it!"

Chrom and Reflet looked to one another and nodded. They knew what to do.

As Grima was slowly leaving their sights and into the portal of the past, Chrom and Reflet combined both Aether and Ignis to Falchion. Chrom then swung down the blade and a wave of pure energy hit the portal.

It then began to stabilize, and the last thing they could hear were Grima's screams of pain which slowly faded away into nothingness…

The dragon part too, roared, as if in agony and it's entire body began to fade. Seeing this, Chrom and the others called for Naga, who teleported them off of the fading body of the Fell Dragon.

* * *

 _(((Later)))_

After everyone was accounted for, Chrom and Reflet looked to Naga in question. Especially seeing as Reflet hadn't disappeared due to Grima's demise.

Naga had her eyes closed, but soon, they opened. She then turned towards the Shepherds.

" _I have news. Grima is gone."_

Everyone cheered at that. Happy to be rid of the Fell Dragon. Especially the future kids.

" _However,"_ Naga said, making everyone stop and listen to her.

" _Grima is gone, yes. But not dead. That is why you're still alive Reflet. Yet I also sense that your bond/link with the Fell Dragon is gone…"_

"Then...where IS Grima?" Chrom could only ask.

" _Not even I know. Due to you destroying the portal to the past while it was still traveling, it is likely Grima is lost to time forever."_ Naga replied.

Reflet looked concerned, but Chrom quickly placed his hand in her shoulder. "Don't worry Reflet. I'm sure that even if Grima gets out somehow, I know that that timeline's Shepherds will always triumph over it."

Reflet smiled and leaned in. "You're right. But I can't help but still worry…

* * *

 _(((In the far reaches of the Space-Time Continuum)))_

The Fell Vessel lay dormant, dead to the world as it slowly floated through the many timelines of the Space-Time Continuum.

However, a small light soon began to glow over the Fell Avatar, and it shortly vanished into a nearby portal. Another timeline in fact.

 _(((Plegia Highroads)))_

A bright light glowed in the sky and soon crashed into the nearby forest, scaring away all the animals and other miscellaneous creatures that lived there.

The light dimmed and faded, revealing a young woman with a mature form, black hair with a few purple stripes going down her head, and clothed in a white form-fitting shirt, boots, and a black Plegian Coat.

The woman then opened her eyes, and rubbed her head in slight pain. Where was she? And why couldn't she remember anything? In fact-

"Who...am I?"

She was answered only by silence.

* * *

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED!**_

* * *

 **Well whaddya think? Good? Bad? Leave me some reviews! I'd like to hear your input. I'll also gladly explain the full idea for this story as well, but only if you PM me. I don't wanna spoil anything too major, but I will at least tell you the premise if I can. By the way, do you recognize any references to a certain movie?**

 **Also, sorry this was rushed. I wanted to get it out for you all as an Easter gift so...hope you like. May God bless you all!**

 **P.S. Look forward to another chapter of FE Fates Bloodlines this week...hopefully. Lol.**

 **P.S.S. Also, if you're wondering, Grima's new form looks like this:**

 **Female Build 3**

 **Face 2**

 **Hair 2**

 **Hair Color 3 (imagine a few purple strips in her hair too if ya can. Red eyes as well; similar to Corrin's from fates.)**

 **I'll try and get a pic on deviant art for her if I can. My name on there is Xemnas The Dark Lord (no spaces). Thanks again!**


	2. Chapter 1

_**Fire Emblem Awakening: From Darkness To Light**_

 _By, Antex-The Legendary Zoroark_

 _1st Disclaimer:_ **I own nothing except this story and anything else that I and I alone came up with. Should I use anything that is not mine and is seen by others, all original ideas go to their respective creators. I am merely borrowing/using them in passing.**

 _2nd Disclaimer:_ **Full credit to this story goes to SharpRevan, the originator of this idea!**

 _Summary:_ **We all know the child of Robin: Morgan correct? She is said to come from another alternate future timeline. If that's true, there must be many other timelines where something that happened happened, and in another, what happened didn't. Come and see what the actions of traveling back in time have done to a certain Fell Dragon... (Game Plot with AU elements!)**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

Robin, Ylisse's Grandmaster of a tactician sighed for the umpteenth time today.

All was going well, but now THIS has happened. Just how many wars would need to be fought to bring peace? First, there was the war against Ylisse and its western neighbor Plegia, now, Virion (a member of the Shepherds who had been absent for awhile after), says that a war against the country known as Valm was not too far away.

Robin sighed and rubbed his hand against his white-gray hair and sighed once more. There was another thing that was on his mind as of late too.

After fighting against a part of the Valmese Fleet that made their way to Regna Ferox, Robin and his close friend Prince Chrom of the Shepherds, had no choice but to ask Plegia for aid.

All was going well at first. But then three familiar faces revealed themselves.

The first was Aversa, a former General and apparently a Grimleal that was an aid/advisor of sorts to the late Mad King Gangrel.

The second one was the new King of Plegia after Gangrel's death. A man who went by the name of Validar. Surprisingly, he was very similar to the assassin that once came after Emmeryn. Yet that couldn't be right could it? Either way, it was out of their control now, seeing as Validar WAS Plegia's new King and all.

And finally, the last familiar face was that of Plegia's Grimleal Hierophant. He was quite the mystery and even mumbled some strange words that seemed to resonate deep with Robin's soul. The truly scary thing though, was what was under the cowl of the Hierophant. It was none other than someone who bared his same face!

This final person had been on Robin's mind for quite awhile and he wondered just why he and the Hierophant shared the same face. Was it possible he was from the same future as Marth? If so, why would he be with Plegia? All of their encounters with Marth concluded that she was most likely from Ylisse and not Plegia. Still…

' _Damn.'_ Robin thought to himself as a sudden pain filled his head. _'I'm starting to already get a headache from all these possibilities.'_

He massaged his temples and the pain receded. Robin gave one last sigh (hopefully. He was getting tired of doing so) and decided to take a walk in the nearby forest.

Exiting his tent, he breathed in the fresh evening air that hit his nostrils. It was soothing.

He then looked around the Shepherds' Camp, but seeing no one else (which was probably for the best), he began to stroll down the trail to the forest.

 _(((On The Forest Trail)))_

Robin was so far enjoying the silence. It gave him more time to think and feel less stressed. It also helped that the small bits of nature were soothing and pleasing to the eye. Overall, it was a lovely night to go walking.

Robin leaned against a tree, hopefully he could get in a good position and sleep his worries away.

It was all for naught though, as the day's memories kept haunting him over and over again.

Robin groaned and cursed at his ability to recall even the smallest of details. It was essential for guiding the Shepherds in battle, but it could also be a nuisance at times too.

"Ugh. It's just no use. I can't sleep." Robin muttered to himself. "Just who was that man Chrom, Frederick, and I saw earlier? How could he bear the same face as me?" He wondered aloud to himself, hoping some kind of memory would come back to him. He was met with nothing but silence. No memory and no answers. He was beginning to doubt his past now these days…

 _"Robin…"_

Robin bolted up from his spot underneath the tree. What was that? Did he just hear something just now?

 _"Heed me Robin…"_

There it was again. Who was it? It sounded familiar too. He drew his Tome and Levin Sword from their places in his coat.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" He narrowed his eyes in concentration; ready to fire an Arcthunder should it be an enemy.

Suddenly, a great amount of pain flowed through Robin's body. He especially felt the pain near his heart. It was as if it was aflame with unholy fire.

 _"Ha ha ha! Heed my call Robin!"_ The voice cried out in sadistic joy amongst the pain.

"Aaagh! This voice...it's in my head! Who are you?! What's happening to me?!" Robin could barely say.

Shortly after his shout, a ghostly figure seemed to appear in his peripheral vision. The figure wore an elaborate Grimleal outfit and had a thin, toned body, red eyes aglow and slitted like a snake's.

 _"Why do you close your heart to him Robin?"_ The figure demanded.

Robin could not believe what his eyes were seeing. "V-Validar?" His eyes didn't lie. It was none other than the 2nd King of Plegia himself. What was he doing here?

 _"Hmph. Have you truly forgotten?"_

The pain continued to flood through his body and Robin had trouble fighting it off. Despite that, he managed to say, "You were...calling me… Augh! My head! Get out of my HEAD!"

 _"Oh-ho? Such arrogance! Heh heh… you dare to take such a tone with your own father?"_ Validar grinned sadistically upon revealing this revelation to Robin.

"Wh-what did...you just say?" Robin asked, though barely. Although now that Robin thought about it, Validar's coat appeared similar to his own and he even had the same shade of white in his hair that Validar had in his goatee.

 _"I'm truly disappointed my son. To think you forgot even this! You are of my flesh, but of sacred blood. You, my son, are to serve a glorious purpose!"_ Validar proclaimed. _"Search deep in your heart. You already know that it is your destiny!"_ A clawed hand lifted itself up to Robin's vision.

"N-no. Get...out…!"

Validar seemed to shake his head in faux disappointment. _"Why do you resist us Robin? Your rightful place is at my side! Do not waste your time with these doomed servants of Naga. Give yourself to Lord Grima! Let me join your strength to the Fell Dragon!"_

Before Validar could continue, his form started to flicker. It seemed to puzzle even Validar himself.

 _"Hm?! What is this?!"_ Validar sneered. _"No! My connection to you is somehow being severed! Impossible! Only a mage of phenomenal power could do such a thing! Even then, they'd need to be Grimleal!"_

While Validar muttered angrily to himself, the pain near Robin's heart slowly began to numb. He managed to get to his feet and fire an Arcthunder from his Tome, thus fully disrupting Validar's spell.

" _Gah! Damn you Robin! Enjoy your freedom for now, but know that you and I shall meet again! My connection to you WILL be back!"_ And with that, the astral form of Validar faded away completely.

Robin could only breathe heavily with sweat dripping down his brow. His vision slowly began to darken, but before he could completely fall to unconsciousness, a lone glowing figure was seen running up to him.

He could tell that the figure was a female, due to her heeled boots and curved body. But what surprised him was the fact that she was wearing a familiar coat…

"Who...are you…?" He managed to make out before succumbing to darkness.

 _(((Earlier)))_

(Unknown POV)

She did not know for how long she had walked. All she knew was that she was here in this specific place for a reason. The question is why?

She had no memory to think things back on, and she had no idea why she woke up where she did. Although...some parts of this place did seem familiar to her.

She had no time to think when a voice suddenly spoke behind her, startling her.

"Tee hee! Well what've we got here? A lost CAWs?"

Turning around, the woman summoned forth a purple blade made out of magic. Something she realized she had no idea that she could do.

"Who are you?" She asked with a frown. Her frown only deepened when the white haired young man laughed while a lone crow on his shoulder seemingly laughed/cawed with him.

"Nya ha ha! Why so feisty? We're all friends here in jolly ol' Plegia! My name's Henry! Who might you be?" The man asked after recovering from his laughing fit.

Her name? That's right, her name. It was R- wait. What was it? Why couldn't she remember it all besides it starting with the letter R?! Damn this strange amnesia of hers!

"I-" she could make out before saying, "I don't know what my name is. All I know is that it starts with an R." She said, her arms slumped down in defeat.

"Ooh I see! Then why not give you a new name? Whaddaya think Ruby?" He seemingly asked his crow.

The crow caw'ed a few times before Henry spoke again. "Ruby here says that you have a somewhat dark aura about you. Normally I'd ask why, but you seem to not know much right now."

She could only glare at him for that comment, but Henry continued, "Hmm, weeeeellll… How about Raven? I can hardly think of anything else, but your eyes are similar to Ruby here and another word for a crow like Ruby here, would be Raven. Whatcha think? Like it Raven?"

That name...Raven...why did it feel so familiar yet so different? Nonetheless, it seemed to spark something inside her and she began to nod. Raven. She liked the name already.

"Very well. I shall be called Raven." The now dubbed Raven proclaimed. "But now let me ask you a question Henry." At Henry's nod, she asked, "Where exactly are we in this _Plegia_?"

Henry gave it a moment of thought before snapping his fingers and replied, "Well, the entire half of this land is Plegia, while the other half is known as Ylisse. Right now, we are in Plegia. Specifically, the Plegia Highroads."

"Why do they call them that?"

"I dunno." Henry smiled at Raven face-faulting at his answer.

 _'This boy is really getting on my nerves. Can't he say anything of importance? Ugh. Well, at least I know a little bit now. Still-'_

 _ZING!_

A sudden jolt through Raven's body snapped her out of her thoughts. She could feel something...dark in nature nearby. How she knew, she did not know. But it was worth checking out she figured.

She quickly bowed to Henry (who was slightly taken aback at her sudden change of attitude) and said, "Thank you Henry. But...I think there's something going on that I should check. Please excuse me."

Quickly scurrying off to where she felt that dark presence, she did not notice Henry smile and follow her with a skip in his step.

"Looks like we're in for a little fun eh Ruby~?" He gleefully sang out.

"Caw!" Ruby replied.

Raven quickly felt for the dark magic with her senses. This magic was so...familiar yet also foreign to her. She did not know why that was, but her curiosity got the better of her and she wanted to know more.

As she approached a man who seemed to be holding his head in pain, she heard the words: "Submit...Grima…"

At those two words, something within Raven seemed to react and she suddenly held her own head in pain. As this was happening, a sinister aura sprang from her body and washed over the man, somehow interfering with whatever was causing him pain. She managed to run towards him even though she herself was in pain.

As he fell to the ground near unconscious, he seemed to have seen her and asked, "Who...are you…?" He then fell into unconsciousness.

As the pain from her own head finally went away, Raven's dark aura had also disappeared at the same time. Cracking an eye open, she saw the man she had seen in suffering, and quickly rushed to his side.

 _'Oh gods!'_ She mentally panicked _. 'What happened?! What did I do? Did I cause this?'_

Before she could jump to more unhelpful conclusions, she heard that strange boy, Henry, call out to her.

"Oh Raaaaaveeeeen!~" Henry yelled out.

Seeing this as a (hopefully lucky) sign, Raven quickly rushed to Henry and dragged him over to the man by his collar, surprising him.

"Henry please! I need your help. This man, he fell unconscious after I saw him in pain and-" Raven was interrupted by Henry though.

"Ooh! This is some bad stuff. It's Dark Magic for sure. Thankfully, I'm here. Gimme a sec…" Henry quickly saw the problem and gained a serious expression. He then uttered some sort of eerie chant and placed his hands on the man's head.

After a few moments, the unconscious man seemed to radiate a small glow and began to stir slightly from his slumber.

As he temporarily awoke, his eyes immediately fell on Raven. "Am I dreaming? Who are you?" He asked, still slightly out of it.

She could only somehow smile at his question and said, "My name is Raven. Nice to meet you...Robin."

She did not know how she suddenly knew his name, but regardless, said man could only nod and fall back unconscious to recover.

Raven then turned to Henry and said, "Looks like he'll be okay. Thank you Henry."

"Ha ha! No prob Raven!" Henry said before he suddenly gained a surprised expression. _'My dark arts senses are tingling!'_ He thought to himself. Before he could voice anything, he saw one of those Risen creatures he's heard about, getting ready to strike at Raven!

"Whoa! Teehee, careful!" Henry exclaimed before he blocked the attack that was aimed for Raven (much to her surprise) and used his Elfire Tome to burn it to cinders. "Aw man! Where's the blood?" Henry pouted.

Raven was astonished. Never had she seen such a creature before, yet it was also familiar just like this Robin man was. She then could hear fighting out in the distance...and it sounded like they were losing!

"Nevermind that Henry! Looks like some people need our help!" Raven said.

"Ooh! That means it's curse o' clock!" Henry smiled sinisterly.

* * *

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED!**_

* * *

 **Sorry this chapter was so darned late. Had writer's block, then got lazy, and then FINALLY WROTE THIS THING! *sighs***

 **I digress though. I hope you enjoyed. Just what will happen next? Only I know. Lol. So… next update will most likely be for Bloodlines! Look forward to it.**

 **Read and Review!**

 **P.S. Also, one of my stories: Hearts and Snakes, will be deleted soon and turned into an entirely different story. Unless someone wishes to adopt it, let me know and I'll tell you what I had planned for it. That's all folks!**


End file.
